dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Online
2009 (Closed beta) |genre = Fantasy Science-Fiction Action MMORPG |modes = Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Windows |media = DVD |requirements = CPU: Pentium 4 2GHz, RAM: 512MB |input = }} Dragon Ball Online (Doragonbōru Onrain) (officially abbreviated as DBO) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game being developed simultaneously in Japan and South Korea by NTL, set in the Dragon Ball universe, first introduced by the Dragon Ball Japanese manga in 1984. Dragon Ball Online takes place on Earth, 216 years after the events at the conclusion of the Dragon Ball manga series. A beta testing of Dragon Ball Online was initially announced to begin in South Korea, during the summer of 2007, though development was delayed by a year and it is was then scheduled to go live in Korea by the end of 2008, and in Japan in 2009 http://www.watch.impress.co.jp/game/docs/20080227/korea_21.htm. Further delays set in until April 2009 when closed beta testing began in South Korea . No North American release has been announced as of yet, though in a press conferance held in South Korea on February 14th, 2008, NTL expressed interest in releasing the game to a worldwide audience.http://www.ntl-kk.com/dboreport.html Series creator Akira Toriyama has a great deal of creative control over the project, both contributing to and supervising the story and art design, including character and location arrangements. It has been stated that Toriyama has been working on character designs for this project for the last five years.http://www.ntl-kk.com/dboreport.html Story Dragon Ball Online is set in Age 1000, exactly 216 years after Goku left the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai to train Uub in Age 784, in Dragon Ball Z. During this period time, a number of notable events have occurred, including the appearance of a Majin race, the arrival of what appear to be Yardratians in the Southern Galaxy, and most recently, a gulf forming in time.Dragon Ball Online Promotional Video The Earth has also been divided into pieces by a villainous organization known as the , which is lead by a mysterious individual. It is worth noting that Dragon Ball Online ignores the events of Dragon Ball GT, and even appears to contradict some aspects of the anime (for example, the Yardratians, who did not appear in the manga, look completely different in DBO and the Dragon Ball Z anime). Due to the high level of supervision from Akira Toriyama, as well as the involvement of Bird Studios and Shueisha, DBO may actually be considered a more accurate continuation of the Dragon Ball manga. Gameplay As with other MMORPGs, players control a character avatar within a persistent game world, where they will be able to explore the landscape, search for the Dragon Balls, train to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai, aspiring to become like the warriors of legend, as well as interacting with NPCs as well as other players. As in most MMORPGs, players will be able to obtain money and experience which will allow them to level up and obtain new abilities. Players will also be able to participate in "Timemachine Quests", in which they will receive guidance from , in order to travel back in time and take part in notable aspects of the Dragon Ball history.Press Conferance 2008 gameplay demonstration To date, three playable races have been announced: Human, Namekian, and Majin. Saiyans no longer exist in the world as of Age 1000, and will not appear as a playable race. Players will also be able to create their characters as children, allowing them to age over time, much like characters in the Dragonball series. A wide variety of skills appear to be able, including energy attacks such as the Kienzan or the Kamehameha. Players will additionally have access to weapons, including gloves, guns, and staves as well as to flight using ki energy (Gameplay video - 1:47).Curse: Exclusive! Dragon Ball Online Gameplay Video Revealed! Playable races and classes Human * - Fighters who specialize in martial arts, comprable to characters like Yamcha. * - Mystics who specialize in spiritual, ki-based techniques, such as Chiaotzu. * - Mechanics and inventors who build weapons and utilize technology, much like Bulma. Namekian * - Members of the Namekian support caste which have abilities including healing, such as Dende. * - Members of the Namekian warrior caste, which includes Piccolo and Nail. Majin * - Slender, evil-looking Majin who have a similar appearance to Majin Buu's original, pure form. * - Fat, happy-looking Majin who resemble Majin Buu's good form. Returning characters So far the following characters are to return throughout different parts of the game: *Cell *Future Trunks (now called Time Patrol Trunks) *Goku *Nappa *Piccolo *Raditz *Turles *Vegeta References External links * [http://www.ntl-kk.com/dbo.html Official Japanese Dragon Ball Online Website] * News at ANN * 4games translated * Unofficial Dragon Ball Online Wiki Category:Video games Category:2009 video games Category:Dragon Ball games